inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:1000ArrowMistre
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AidenFubuki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Raizza Shimono (Talk) 21:39, March 20, 2012 Hi. Aiden Can I Change My Element? Its Wind PLZ? THX! I Hope im Not Any Trouble But if Am...Im Sorry Kay? Check My Profile Page For My Hissatsu Soo U Can Use them in ur Fanfic Kay? THX Again Aiden!^^ --''What Becomes New In The Present,Becomes Old In The Future...'' 07:38, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Can I Borrow Ur Hissatsu? Hi Aiden Can I Borrow Ur Hissatsu In My Fanfic? THX In Advance! Only if you have me in it,only me can use the hissatsus.Let my cold wind flow in your heart 10:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I love Eye the hand! Its epic! Thanks Aiden! Best wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 10:21, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Jason Fireblaze Aiden! I've done it! Well.....It is drawn on the computer.....If you want it on paper, i dont mind! Still here it is! ^.^ I hope its ok.....I'm not sure if i got the hair or eyes right but if i didnt just say and i'll do it again... Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 16:55, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok...I'll get this sorted! Thanks for the comment on the jason fireblaze pic....Yes i will do another version with the headband ok? Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:20, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Tomorrow.... This second pic is going to get done by tomorrow ok! I done Akuji's pic today so yours is going to get done tomorrow ok! Sorry to keep you waiting but it will get done!!! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 16:48, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Aiden.... Hey Aiden! Sorry about the tomorrow thing......I was too busy that day.......I might be for the rest of the week yet but if i have got time, I will draw it out on the computer for you ok, sorry if i caused any trouble.... Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:31, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Wave good bye to waiting! Hi Aiden! I have FINALLY got the picture done.....So....what do you think? I put orange hair in the middle this time so......Uh......Yeah.......I hope you like it! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:52, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Invitation An invitation to Inazuma Chronos, a team, would you like to join? Chong Kah How 10:31, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Request!!~ Yeah, no problem! I'll get on it! I'll show you once I'm finished!~ But I have a question, do you want me to draw him with or without his headband? Thank you!~ Hungry4ramen 13:54, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Aiden!!~ I'm done with both pics...I put them here, in the "Requested Works" section. But if you wanna see it now without clicking the link...Here you go! I hope you'll like 'em!!~ And in his normal appearance, I drew him wearing the Universe Elements regular jersey (because I know he plays as a forward, too.) and him with a headband, I drew him in the Universe Elements goalkeeper uniform. I added the goalkeeper drawing to the team's page, too. Happy Birthday!!!~ And if you want to, you may add him in the team's category page as well. I hope all that didn't confuse you! Thanks so much for everythinng! Hungry4ramen 12:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, Aiden! (Woah, that rhymes!! XD) I just wanted to invite you to my new fanfic... Look here for more info: Past and Present Main Page/Summary Feel free to say no, it's fine! :D *Past and Present fanfic -Name: -Age: (10 years ago) -Personality: (when he/she was a child) Child-hood appearance -Additional details Allow me to explain...Past and Present is a fanfic that took place 10 years ago. After Hanikamiya Tasuku had an accident and before Rese Hanikamiya went to Raimon. Therefore, it takes place between those 10 years. You may read my latest blog post for more info: User blog:Hungry4ramen/Two NEW Fanfics! Thank you!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I'll get started~ Umm, can you describe the armor? Thank you!~ Hungry4ramen 03:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Sup again, Aiden! Just lettin' you know, I added Jason FireBlaze to my team's category page. You may remove it if you want to!~ Thanks! Sorry if I caused any trouble.. Also...about your request...I'm gonna get it finished soon!~ Hungry4ramen 07:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) And...Your request is finished! Thanks for waiting!!~ Here you go! I hope I got it right! If you want to have anything changed, let me know! I'd gladly draw it again! Thank you so much, Aiden!!~ Hungry4ramen 14:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Aiden!! Hiiiii!!~ I just wanted to ask for your permission if I could draw Jason FireBlaze, because I'm planning to draw a group shot of the members from Universe Elements, is it okay with you? Thank you~ Hungry4ramen 05:59, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm done with the group pic, and I included Jason as well...Here it is! Thanks!! Hungry4ramen 03:47, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Yo Aiden! you sent me a request.......Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait but its do ne! I hope you like it! It took me an hour to do! Thanks Aiden! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 16:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Uh........I just realised, I cant change it because it goes really pixel like so i cant do the colours so sorry about that Aiden........ Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 17:08, May 12, 2012 (UTC) From your BFF Eeeh Sonny ik weet hoe je je voelt, maar het is jou schuld niet dus kom wel even naar mijn eigen wiki om dit ff uit te praten oke :) Re: Jason FireBlaze Sure~! I already added him on the Ravendale page if you hadn't noticed yet... ^^ Hikari Talk 16:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Yeah! thanks! I'm ok with not being paired up with Tsurugi Kyousuke, Can you pair her up with........Tsurugi Yuuichi instead then? Then becuase Tsurugi hates Kira (Same with her too) in this new fanfic, He will also HATE Kira going out with his brother right? And then, More fights and arguements between them! Thanks Aiden! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x P.S: Can she be Enemys With Tsurugi instead? Like they normally fight and argue all the time? Tac Nayn VS Nyan Cat.... Yes. I like the sound of that......Nice idea....Keep it up! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 15:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok Ok,I just add fanmade character page.XD Shirou Atsuya (talk) 22:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Heya! Sorry for the late reply... I'll get it done as soon as posible! I've still got other drawing requests which i have to get done first, Ok? Thanks! Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / KotoStop Ya Minna~ Spikeyhead Here! (talk) 15:25, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Heya Mistre!! Soo...About the Request...I am Gonna try and get it done today, I've drawn it traditionaly and I'm gonna finish it off on SAI...Sorry for the massive delay on it, I blame school and studies~ ;_; Anywhooo....I just wanted to imform you that it will be done shortly~ :) Best Wishes, Poptart~ Okay!! Sprites? Wow...I havent made them in a long time....I'll try and do that today too! (I'll do the sprite now...I'm not connected to the scanner at the minute though~ ;_;) P.S: Oh, I made a template...Well...Search for a Template named: Template:User:Kotoni~x/Signature and you can copy and add your own stuff to it~ ^^ Best Wishes, Poptart~ Sprite~ Yup, Its done....And Yes, Its rubbish i know...But...It was the clearest one i could find...I'm sorry if you dont like it~ >< (Sprite making is kinda tough when it is very blurry~ ;_;) Best Wishes, Poptart~ Done!!! Yay for finishing!!! I've done it! I hope you like it!! I'm sorry if you dont~ ;_; It took me about 3 hours to finish, But I dont mind editing it a little~ ^^ Thanks!! Best Wishes, Poptart~ Ehee~ Its ok!! ^^ Best Wishes, Poptart~ I hate you